


Perhaps Nature Wins Again

by HeartxoGrenade



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartxoGrenade/pseuds/HeartxoGrenade
Summary: Something that another gal posted about the 3 of them lol I don't got the link and I'm new do bear with me and hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell, Nick Carter/Howie Dorough
Kudos: 1





	Perhaps Nature Wins Again

It was yet another dreary day as they all loaded onto the already crowded bus headed for their destination. The skies seemed darkened but a dim lit desire that grew along the men that was never wavered nor complete.

" Where are we going?" Nick suddenly asked as other questioning eyes darted like a quick thunder.  
" To an interview nick...we already discussed this!" Kevin said most impatiently.  
" Well gee sorry for double checking." As he pouted but then cracked a smile so wide it would divide the earth.  
Kevin closed his eyes and lightly chuckled.  
" Oh course little man..."

After already doing the rounds, after Howie poking Nick in the butt with a metal stick and Brian grabbing his already turned on crotch...nick was relentless and needed some kind of freedom that bellowed within the aching wind.

He smiled as he spotted the two at the food table childishly playing and he smirked.  
This was.gonna be fun indeed.

Nick rushed up from his seat faster than the waves at sea blue and approached the two..whispering seductive like both their ears his room and what time and walked away.  
Leaving both men complete in silence, nick knew to put forth his plan into action.

" What's up with nick Bri?" Howie asked as Brian shook violently..another storm immensely locked within secrets. Neither of the men knew their deep desire though it was revealed stronger each day...even masked by a penetration of idea.

8 pm and both Brian and Howie were at still with what Much has planned.. even if nothing was completely dissolved within their minds..it still wandered.  
Both hostage in Brian's room...they anticipated more like hours could had melt them down to mere seconds and everything in between..

Suddenly they heard a knock and when they opened the door quite hastily they realized how serious the circumstances may be. Seeing Nick completely doused in leather was crucial enough, they both decided simultaneously the confines in his little bag could further their speculation...  
.....and it was going to be fulfilled on all ends.

" Ready?" Nick simply asked wiggling his naked self when he carefully unraveled his leather to his God like form.and a.gasp involuntary escaped from both men's lips in an ambience of passion.  
Slowly.. the two men walked into the room.. uncertainty feeding them like the belly of the crescent that laid half smiled and generous for her light.  
" Strip" was the only command that Nick at the moment even through his dumbfounded friends.  
Willingly..both Brian and Howie stripped like a raging storm was between them all and nevertheless significant.  
Nick first kissed Brian as he arched into his mouth while mapping his body out...possibly for evidence on where his sweet spots may be while Nick nodded to Howie to grab his special bag...and one on the contented contained a leather infested whip.  
" Spank me baby." Nick gasped within each sunlight of kisses he left among Brian, purposely murmuring in his ear he will sealed each and last light..even if it was moonlight.  
Howie complied and was shaking with both resistance and reassurance....making sure this was the road along their map play in passion.

Nick eventually cascaded down on Brian like a thunderstorm, rumbling from their groans enticed, sweat dripping like a roaring away and a lightening off ecstasy radiating a true form bounded.

This was the first storm they quenched for all their lives and their were for blossoms to be ashamed...

"Howie please....do it..." Nick voiced cracked at Howie dispense the liquid pleasure along his back..he sucked Brian harder.  
Brian groaned out in a seaward of pleasure, eyes drooping back as.of it did not exist and he could not fully see the love they had...until now.  
Howie kept going, unlocking Nick's secret pleasure like a sacred box him and Brian were allowed to share.  
" Howie..ugh... stop.....prep his hole for me and then you will be allowed to enter me." Nick spoke softly though his voice dripped more of sweat than him...his sweet d complied.

Soon enough they were in a heaven land ..Nick inside Brian and Howie inside him. They worked up a true rhythm like thrust that would.otherwise might but some.of their hits to shame...it was that gorgeously fulfilled.  
The pounded more furious than any raindrop could ever speak if they could.. all three men intent with their goal 

After a lot of slick slapping of balls and ass and back forth...they all screamed each other's names simultaneously and indeed fought off wars for their undying breaths.  
Yet...it remained gorgeous....

After a few moments..they washed each other off in the steaming shower that threatens their evidence but they never cared...as smiles finally broke out...so did their own selves.

And as they lay in bed curled up amongst skin on skin souls on souls...they know even with some humor could result into a wonderful fun...and an disagreeable love forevermore kiss.upon this now morning flee.


End file.
